marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Rogers (Earth-14042)
Spider-Man gives Captain America's DISK to Chris Taylor, and when Hulk (Under secretive alchemic mind control from Diablo) goes on a destructive rampage, managing to even defeat Iron Man and Thor, Chris finally releases Cap, to stand and face the Hulk. Captain America begins to face Hulk, still on a rampage from Diablo's alchemic control, and starts by playing defense with his vibranium shield to gauge the situation. After forcing Hulk to tire himself out, Captain America goes from playing defense to outwitting Hulk to forcing him into a test of endurance, which Hulk loses. On episode 8, during the battle at the villains' frigate, Captain America and Thor join Iron Man and Hulk, and thanks to some learned trickery Jessica brings The Wasp back into the mix after she finally gets her DISK back from Riley. With the heroes, villains, and their DISK-controlling partners all lined up for battle, Captain America finishes the episode with the iconic battle cry: "Avengers Assemble!". Captain America and Iron Man join forces to defeat King Cobra, and when Stark's time out of the DISK ends, he joins forces with the Hulk to fight the Abomination. Seeing the need to retreat, Loki orders Abomination to sink the Frigate, and then retreat. Jessica and Ed manage to capture a defeated Whirlwind, Diablo, and King Cobra while Captain America, Hulk, and Wasp try to find Spider-Man before the frigate sinks. Spider-Man, after being knocked out by the group of villains, wakes up to find the Avengers carrying him out of the ship. Later, while the team is having a celebration, Senator Robert closes in on Stark's penthouse in New York with a new warrant for either registration or arrest. However, the team is safely in one of Stark's Japan penthouses instead. Captain America offers Hawkeye to join the team, and he declines due to his determination to take the corruption out of S.H.I.E.L.D. With the team settled in Japan, the hunt for the DISKs begins. Captain America tries to make the best of the situation by becomming a mentor to his new partner, Chris, but Chris doesn't want him to be a mentor. The fact that Cap is still haunted by the memories of what happened to his previous partner, Bucky, doesn't help matters either. After a fight with the Wrecking Crew, in which Chris saves Hikaru from getting crushed underneath a metal tower, things finally escalate when Cap scolds Chris for doing something so reckless. Insulted, Chris decides to abandon the team. Not long afterwards, all the Avengers' DISKs are stolen by Noriko Ashida, except for Captain America's DISK because Ed had slipped it into Chris' pocket. When Chris sees on tv that Wolverine and his friends are fighting a losing battle against Predator X and Baron Zemo, he changes his mind and joins up with them again. Encouraged by Chris, Captain America defeats Baron Zemo and thus saves Wolverine. Along with the Avengers' other partners, they team up with the X-Men to attack Loki's Palace and get the other DISKs back. In the fight that followed, Loki was defeated by the Avengers. Soon after, a new threat presents itself: Red Skull. In order to stop Red Skull's plan to destroy the world, the Avengers had to split up to take out his 5 bases of operation. Chris and Captain America were tasked with taking out the base guarded by Baron Zemo. In this figh they teamed up with Deadpool. During the mission, Cap learned Chris another important lesson; learning to cope with losing a teammate in war. They succeeded in their mission, just like the other Avengers. As a back-up plan, Red Skull used a shard of the Dimension Sphere to make Hikaru his servant so he coudl force Thor to fight the other Avengers. This plan too was thwarted, mainly due to Hawkeye (who had infiltrated Red Skull's lair disguised as Crossbones). Red Skull then unleashed his ultimate weapon, a giant robot, which the Avengers managed to defeat with the help of other heroes whose DISKs the kids had obtained by now. Red Skull himself was then D-secured. With Red Skull defeated and the Dimension Sphere now in their hands, Tony Stark planned to use the sphere's powers to open a gate to the Dark Dimension and save Dr. Akatsuki. For this purpose he contacted the Avengers' former member Dr. Pym to help him. Pym was still embittered towards the Avengers, but agreed to help. Helped by Pym and Pym's robot assistant Ultron, Iron Man build a device called the Dimension Gate. When Iron Man asked Pym to speed up the testing, Pym gave Ultron an upgrade to make him more humanlike and give him the ability to learn. This turned out to be a great mistake however, since Ultron now realized his superiority and decided that he should rule mankind. After first turning the Avengers' own base against them, but eventually being defeated there, Ultron uploaded his mind to the computernetwork and hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D. computers to gain access to a military satellite weapon called Blue Javelin. Iron Man destroyed the satellite before Ultron could use it, but when the World Security Council heard about Pym being Ultron's creator, they gave an order for his arrest. In his panic, Pym fled from the Helicarrier towards a lake house that the Avengers frequently used to retreat to back when he was still a member. The Avengers tracked him down to this lake house, where they managed to convince Pym to stand down since they wouldn't let him be arrested. When Ultron started his ultimate plan, to subdue humanity to his rule with the help of his army of gigantic Omega Ultron bodies, Pym was asked to create a computer virus that could take out all Omega Ultron's at once while the Avengers tried to keep Ultron busy. Iron Man, Thor, Captain America and finally Hulk all fought Omega Ultron, but where unable to defeat him. Fortunately, Pym finished the virus in time and Omega Ultron was defeated. When Chris became a victim of the vampire Baron Blood, an old enemy of Captain America, Captain America learned from Iron Man how he could use the synchronization between himself and Chris (which was formed during the fight with Loki) to trigger Chris' biocode and expell Baron Blood's influence. After Akira was tricked by a new villain, Ronin, to release him from the Dark Dimension, the kids and Avengers soon found himself fighting Ronin to prevent the villain from stealing the Treasures of Darkenss, with which the Celebrity Five intended to release Loki and an even more powerfull evil, Dormammu, from the Dark Dimension. During this quest, the Avengers discovered Ronin was actually Nozomu Akatsuki, who had been turned evil by Dormammu, and had to find the DISk of Dr. Strange to help Tony when the latter was infected by energy from the Dimension Sphere. Once Tony was saved, the Avengers learned about Loki's true plan and attempted to stop him by destroying the Dark Gate device. Captain America helped fight off Iron Monger and Bi-Beast, who were guarding the Dark Gate. Although the heroes failed to prevent the gate from being opened and at least Loki to escape the Dark Dimension, Akira and Hikaru did manage to free their father from Dormammu's influence, restoring him back to his normal persona of Nozomu Akatsuki. Now free, Nozomu build a new Biocode installer and gave Nick Fury a complete biocode. Fury used this new power to permanently release all captured heroes from their DISks, including Captain America. Now free, Captain America tried to encourage the people of the world to fight the despair Dormammu was creating. When Dormammu demanded the Avengers' souls as a sacrifice, the World Security Council decided to agree in hopes of saving Earth. Fortunately for the Avengers, Nick Fury disagreed with the plan and ordered the S.H.I.E.L.D. team send to capture the heroes to stand down. Instead, the Avengers once more teamed up with their partners, despite the loss of their biocodes, to defeat Dormammu and Loki. When Dormammu learned about the Avengers' plan to use 10 laser cannons powered by the Kree Mact to destroy him, he and Loki attacked the Helicarrier with a squadron of Mindless Ones. Captain America at first did not participate in the fight to defend the Helicarrier, since the Avengers' had to save their strength for Dormammu. Howeve, after their team of secondary heroes was crippled, Captain America had to join the battle anyway. When the attack was repelled, the cannons were succesfully deployed to destroy the gate to the Dark Dimension and severy weaken Dormammu. However, Loki seized this opportunity to D-secure Dormammu and steal his powers for himself. Captain America joined his fellow Avengers in the fight against Loki, but even with their Build Up Armors they were unable to beat him and Captain America was forced to retreat, leaving only Iron Man to continue the fight. Captain America is last seen after Loki is defeated and both he and his final army of Mindless Ones are D-secured. | Powers = Presumably those of his 616 counterpart. | Abilities = Presumably those of his 616 counterpart. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Digital Internment: As with all individuals stored within DISKs, Steve can only be free on a limited basis, returning to the Disk after a set amount of time and cannot be released again until the Disk resets. To be set free it requires Chris Taylor's assistance. | Equipment = Uniform: As Captain America he wears a water and fire retardant costume, which is made of Kevlar, nomex and light weight titanium. The costume also offers a medium level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts i.e., falls from 30 meters height and The suit cannot be pierced by normal conventional sharp edged materials like sharp wood, glass, iron, copper and aluminum. The suit also gives some resistance to high temperatures. This incarnation of the costume is clearly more armored than most other versions, and resembles the Captain America's Exoskeleton. | Transportation = | Weapons = Captain America's Shield: Captain America's only weapon is his shield, a concave disk 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds. It is made of a unique Vibranium-steel alloy that has never been duplicated. The shield was awarded to Captain America by the government several months after the beginning of his career. The shield has great aerodynamic properties: it is able to slice through the air with minimal wind resistance and deflection of path. Its great overall resilience, combined with its natural concentric stiffness, enables it to rebound from objects with minimal loss of angular momentum. It is virtually indestructible: it is resistant to penetration, temperature extremes, and the entire electromagnetic spectrum of radiation. The only way it can be damaged in any way is by tampering with its molecular bonding. | Notes = * Steve is voiced by Kazuhiro Nakaya. * He is the favorite super hero of Ed Grant (Hulk's partner). | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Rogers Family Category:WWII Characters Category:Armor Users